Aimi Kataihyouhi
Appearance Aimi is a fairly large girl, standing several inches above her female, and even quite a few male, peers. At 175 cm she usually has 7-8 cm on most of her age group. To supplement this has a solid, albeit normal, build. She is fairly busty, much to the chagrin of her less endowed team mates. she has a small star shaped birthmark under her one of her eyes. Her hair is brown and is generally shoulder length, while being the perfect length to frame her face. Due to her hiden requiring her skin to be as free as physically possible for proper forming, Aimi does not wear clothing in the traditional sense. She wears her own skin fashioned to look like clothing. This means she is capable of forming her techniques from anywhere off her body while still retaining at least some level of socially acceptable modesty. The "clothing" she does wear though consists of a whitish grey tank top and matching skirt with purple highlights. Personality Despite her fairly harsh upbringing, Aimi actually has an extremely bubbly and cheerful personality, as her personality is far more resilient to change than her extreme training could affect. She can usually be seen as happy go lucky, but is fully capable of being serious as needed. This can also be used as a form of psych warfare. As one can not generally believe such a cheerful person is capable of being as brutal as she can be when needed. She generally doesn't show any mercy to opponents, as none was shown to her during her ruthless training. All that being said, she will generally not kill her opponents if she doesn't have to. Background Aimi was born to the head branch of the Kataihyouhi Clan, a moderately sized clan in the village of Iwagakure. While not the daughter of the head of the clan himself, she was born to one of his siblings. This left her close enough to the head of the clan to still be in the main branch, as it was 3rd or 4th generation offshoots that were relegated to branch status. However one thing every member of the head family had to deal with was pressure, as because of their head status they were expected to excel in their walks of life. Aimi was no exception. Even as a young child she was heavily pressured to master her clan's hiden, something which she has done very well at. The Kataihyouhi hiden, Orihada, is a notoriously difficult to master hiden, simply because of the extremely torturous methods required to train for it. The training required what was essentially torture to those involved, as they were repeatedly flayed during the course of it. In the first month, more than 90% of her peers dropped out of the training, as it was simply too painful. Aimi always lived up to expectations though, and didn't just survive her training, but excelled in it. She quickly and easily mastered concept after concept, and achieved rudimentary control over her hiden by the age of 7, which was outstanding in its own right. She achieved full control by the age of twelve, allowing her to use all of the basic techniques of the hiden, with the exception of the ones that were reserved to only the most elite members of the clans. She was enrolled in the academy at the age of 5, like a majority of potential students, and she generally did pretty well in the course of the classes, repeatedly scoring in the top 5% of students. Due to the fact her training was not taijutsu based, she tended to not score quite as well in the physical classes, but more than made up for it in her theoretical classes, regularly taking the top spot in the class. She graduated the academy at the age of 10, and was placed on a team with Enpa Tsuyujimo and Naotsugu underneath the tutelage of a mid level jonin in the village of Iwagakure. As a team, they quickly acquired a reputation for getting missions done, completing over 400 missions in a mere 3 years at a success rate of 99%. This streak of missions caught the attention of the village, and the team was sent for the Chunin exams. During the exams, Her two teammates were unable to participate, while she was able to. This left her with no team, to which she was added to another one. Abilities Aimi's abilities as a genin primarily revolve around her hiden as a rule, with all of her additional abilities tending to be focused around supporting that one aspect of her techniques. However this isn't that much of a flaw, as her hiden is extremely versatile, capable of being offensive, defensive, and supportive at all ranges, leading her to have an extremely flexible and adaptive fighting style. Her way of fighting will tend to change based on how her opponent fights, meaning that it is difficult to gain an advantage against her without surprise or some sort of other equalizer. Ninjutsu Aimi's ninjutsu primarily orients around her clan's hiden, Orihada. Orihada is based around the manipulation of the one's skin, meaning that it is very different compared to most ninjutsu. For supporting techniques, Aimi has a fair mastery of all basic techniques of the academy, which she generally only uses over her own hiden when she is either trying to conserve chakra, or is attempting to confuse her opponent about her own capabilities. During her time as a genin, she learned how to use chakra on the soles of her feet to both walk up vertical surfaces but also on the surface of liquid, thereby drastically increasing her own mobility. To top this off, she also learned and mastered the body flicker, allowing her to use chakra to enhance her own physical capability, allowing for high speed movement as needed. Combined, these techniques give her fair mobility for a genin, allowing her to keep up with any team mates as needed. In terms of additional offensive techniques, Aimi has an extremely basic mastery of fire release, being only able to use a couple of low level techniques. She generally saves these for the niche situations that they may be able to be useful, such as being swarmed by many small enemies, or clearing heavy foliage. Orihada Orihada is the art of manipulating one's own skin to recreate a wide variety of effects. It is the hiden of Aimi's clan, and the vast majority of her fighting style. Using it she is capable of holding her own at any range vs most opponents. She also has a balance of offensive, defensive, and even supporting moves, rendering her as an EXTREMELY versatile fighter. Her primary usage of these techniques tends to keep her at long range, as it allows her to control the tempo of the battle versus more close range oriented shinobi, which is a large number of her peers. This primarily is the use of her skin clones to keep people far away, and the use of skin tentacles to keep them at a distance. For defensive techniques she can use her hiden to create a shield or dome of skin to protect her from damage, though she shall still feel the pain from the technique. She is even capable of using her skin in order to bind and crush opponents, reminiscent of the abilities of one kazekage. All this combined, leads to opponents having to deal with a large variety of moves that she can combine at will. Taijutsu Outside of genjutsu, where Aimi's skill is virtually non-existant, taijutsu is probably her weakest field of combat. In terms of physical capability, she isn't particularly strong or fast, being merely average for a genin. However, while she isn't physically imposing in terms of taijutsu, she is not exceptionally week either. Even with this general weakness, taijutsu rarely presents much of a problem for Aimi, as her hiden makes getting to her difficult, as well as can be used to make her durability and power in taijutsu increase significantly. Bukijutsu Aimi is proficient in bukijutsu, being able to use it both as a part of her hiden or with normal ninja tools. She is good enough to generally be able to hit her target, though maybe not always in the exact spot she wants to put them. She is also able to produce them at a high rate of fire by using the additional appendages she can grow out of her skin as additional arms in order to increase the number of tools she can throw at once. In addition to mere bukijutsu, she is also proficient in using the tools in combination with her hiden, such as using the Tantos she carries in a rudimentary manner of kenjutsu. While she could not hope to fight a Kenjutsu specialist directly in a contest of blades, the sheer adaptability of her ability to fight with them by striking from any direction with little to no warning lends her a distinct advantage over most other genin of her level. In addition to kenjutsu, Aimi frequently mixes explosive tags and poison bombs into her hiden as a way to leave an additional surprise for enemy shinobi. As a rule, the poisions she uses are generally paralytic type poisons, as she does not kill people if she doesn't have to. Stats Trivia *This character's appearance is based of Talho Yūki of Eureka Seven. Quotes